


4:15 am

by HarperJean



Series: The One That Brings Me Back [4]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperJean/pseuds/HarperJean
Summary: Taylor wakes Molly up bright and early.





	4:15 am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dandelionfairies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/gifts).



“WAKE UP!!” 

Molly groaned into her pillow. She could feel Taylor shaking her violently, and wanted nothing more than to continue sleeping. She swatted and tried to roll away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. 

“Noooo…” she moaned. It was too early and Taylor had switched on his bedside lamp which seemed even brighter than usual, even though Molly knew it was just because she had been sound asleep and so rudely awakened. 

“Wake up, Moll. You gotta take me to the airport in an hour. Also I’m drunk.” 

Molly snorted with laughter and finally opened her eyes. Taylor was cradling her on his lap, his eyes shining and a goofy grin on his face. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she said, her face still scrunched up against the glaring light of the bedside table. 

“Yeah I know.” 

“Where were you, even?” She asked, craning her neck to see the clock on the wall. 4:15 am. 

“At the studio with Ike. Time got away from us! I don’t know! I love you so much!” 

Molly threw her head back and dissolved into tired laughter. She had to take Taylor to the airport so he and his brothers could catch an early flight to New York for a promo event. She had decided to stay behind because there was still some pretty significant work to be done on the yearly EP, and although she loved travelling with the guys, she loved being at the studio even more. 

It was incredible how much her life had changed since she moved to Tulsa a year or so ago. She lived with Taylor in a spacious apartment in the arts district, with huge windows that let the light cascade into the kitchen and living room every afternoon. They had a music room where the two of them could go and work on individual projects or jam late into the night, and a guest room for Taylor’s kids to come visit whenever they wanted. They were only a few blocks from the studio, with a coffee shop right in the middle of the walk to work. 

It was all a far cry from working at the high school in Tampa. She was finally doing exactly what she wanted to be doing, and sometimes the thought of her dreams coming true was overwhelming. But then other times, Taylor woke her up at 4:15 am to babble at her drunkenly. Either way, she was blindingly happy. 

As her mind wandered, Taylor took to kissing her neck, which she didn’t particularly mind, although it made her giggle even harder. She felt his fingers drag across her stomach and down to her pajama pants, toying with the waistband. 

“What are you doing?” She squealed, unable to hide her smile. She could pretend to be mad that he had woken her up an hour early for an a ridiculously early flight, but she wasn’t. In fact, she was giggling like a schoolgirl as his hand went underneath her pajamas. 

“Just stretching,” he said playfully, leaning down and kissing her. He rolled her off of his lap and laid down next to her, never once losing complete contact. It had been over a decade, and yet Molly still felt like they were the two teenagers that had been kept apart by distance, too hungry for their own good. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he explored under her panties. She let out a deep sigh as he rubbed her gently, her back arching towards him. He had the uncanny ability to make her melt. 

All of a sudden, both Molly and Taylor completely forgot that it was the middle of the night, that the sun hadn’t risen, and that Taylor had to be at the airport in under an hour. It was just the two of them, intertwined and panting with want, unable to focus on anything beyond the confines of the bed. Taylor didn’t even slide off her panties, but rather moved them over to the side, sliding inside of her with barely any foreplay. He rolled his hips into hers and she tangled her fingers in his hair, sighing happily as she nuzzled her face into his neck. He smelled like beer, but she didn’t mind. She was just happy to be there with him, not matter how early in the morning it was.

***

“Well, let’s go I guess!” Taylor said from the heap they ended up in. The sheets were wrapped around their legs and their clothes were strewn around the room.

“Great,” Molly said with a snort. This was not how she thought her morning was going to go. She popped up from the bed and started getting dressed again, wondering if she would be able to go back to sleep after she got back to the apartment after dropping Taylor off. “That was fun,” she said, quietly giggling as she heaved her backpack off of the floor and dug through it, looking for her keys. 

“It really was. I don’t really want to go to New York now. I would rather just stay here…” 

“You’ll be back soon,” she said, brandishing her keys victoriously. “Found ‘em! Let’s go.”


End file.
